


It's All About the Truth

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff can't have a skeptical FBI agent snooping around Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'solve'

It was bound to happen that the outside world would find its way into Storybrooke. The curse had been broken; there was magic now. Sooner or later visitors would notice strange things.

Yesterday Emma had found a red-haired FBI agent snooping around at the hospital, questioning people. Emma couldn’t have that, and after all she was still Sheriff.

She had played the Sheriff card to lure Agent Scully away and somehow in the course of the evening one thing had led to another.

Emma carried a breakfast tray to the bedroom the next morning; Scully was already getting dressed.

“Don’t think you can distract me much longer,” Scully said, buttoning her blouse. “I’m going to solve this case.” Her facial expression was stern.

“There’s no case, believe me.” Emma put the tray down to take Scully’s hands into hers. “Besides, you seemed pretty willingly distracted last night.” She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. Emma knew she couldn’t keep Scully in her bedroom forever, but hopefully it would be long enough the FBI would call with a more important case to solve.

“There’s a rational explanation for everything. Those videos on the internet prove nothing,” Scully told her. “The truth is out there and I’m going to find it.”

“But first I’m going to find that special spot again that made you come all over my hand last night,” Emma replied and unbuttoned Scully’s blouse, pushing her back onto the bed.

The End.


End file.
